rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LCF-s01e04
Episode Summary The party boarded a New Europan train line in France to go to the Ottoman Empire. Between the stops in Munich/M(umlaut)nchen and Vienna, Dr. Orpheus is invited by George Carlin St. Anthony, the priest who occupied the front First Class cabin, to converse about Dr. Blume. Despite his well-founded reservations, Dr. Orpheus went into the cabin accompanied by Ting Wu. He is subsequently captured by George Carlin St. Anthony by means of a Bonifician ward and his undead dwarf minions (who apparently are immune to the usual zombie decay and retain their magical immunities). He goes into a maniacal monologue about his true identity, that of a former Grandmaster of the Golden Dawn named Tobias Byron. He states that he cast a soul swap when being captured by the Bonifician, thus possessing the Bonifician's body while the Bonifician's soul was forced into his old body (which was burned at the stake). He intended to take Dr. Orpheus alive, along with Dr. Blume (who was somewhere in the Ottoman Empire, and apparently also soul-swapped into a new body). At this point, Elves with Backpack Gliders land from their dirigible ship overhead, and invade the cabin. They claimed to be E.L.F., the Elven Liberation Front, and proceed to attack the people in the dining car. Colonel Gentleman is wounded by what he presumes is Elfshot while Edward the Red drags Trianna out of the dining cabin into the trailing train cars. In the ensuing struggle, Colonel Gentleman escapes and heads to the roof... for no reason. Colonel Gentleman manages to take down a pursuing "elf" to find that the pirate isn't an elf at all, but an elf-poser whose gang imitates the Faerie and preys upon iron shipments by rail. Colonel Gentleman, (now that he's not dying of "elfshot"), executes a clever plan in which he stops the train by detaching the rail car. After re-arming himself with the help of Travers Masterson, he diverts the attention of some of the zombie undead Mongolian dwarves, then crashes through the side window of the first class car. In the struggle, he is incapacitated by several sword pokes from the remaining dwarf bodyguard, but this leaves enough of a window for Ting Wu and Dr. Orpheus to break their bonds, topple a bookcase on the dwarf bodyguard, and overtake (i.e. kill) the false priest. They gain access to a bookcase full of Bonifician Lore (which they use to heal themselves). The E.L.F. pirates leave, escaping with the copy of Alexander Dumas' "Count of Monte Cristo" containing the metal dials. The party then leaves in the direction of the dirigible into the forest. Ting Wu sneaks up to the hideout and incapacitates one of the guards, while Dr. Orpheus (after drawing power for several minutes) petrifies the other. Ting Wu then attempted to cast Suffocate on the remaining E.L.F. ruffians, but the spell went wild, causing everyone in the area to pass out. Fortunately, Colonel Gentlemen woke up first, and was able to find the discs and drag the party to the airship. He sails off to the Sunset (after a while, he had to turn 180 degrees so the party can finally reach Vienna). In addition to the Bonifician Lore (which the mage characters can spend their downtime studying), Dr. Orpheus finds among the priest's effects a ring bearing the symbols of the Golden Dawn in a small carved rosewood box. It is a minor artifact and counts as a 6 of spades (usable once per act) for the purposes of drawing power in conjunction with Golden Dawn lorebooks. Sword Canes lost - 1, while leaping for George Carlin St. Anthony Category:Layflat Castle Falkenstein